The present invention relates to a device for heating lather supplied from a pressurized container and more particularly to such a device which provides for a continuous supply of hot water and purging of the heat exchanger.
Devices for the heating of lather and foam products from pressurized containers such as aerosol-type dispensers have been well known heretofore. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,175,733 issued Mar. 30, 1965 to N. B. Lerner and 3,241,724 issued Mar. 22, 1966 show two such prior devices. Thus, the importance of heating lathers such as shaving lather to enhance its use was clearly recognized prior to the present invention. However, the earlier devices relied upon the provision of intermittent batches or quantities of water for heating of the heat exchange coil, supported the device from the pressurized container, and did not afford a simple, if any, means for purging or cleansing of the lather conduit; i.e., the coil so as to ameliorate problems of plugging and the like. It must be appreciated that since devices of this character involve the presence of lather within the coil for prolonged periods of time when the device is not in use there is a high susceptibility to clogging of the coil with hardened portions of lather. The device is thereafter rendered less efficient or substantially inoperative. Also, the refilling of the water reservoir with hot water was periodically required with prior devices in order to insure a sufficient temperature gradient visa vis the water in the reservoir and the lather in order to effect a sufficient heat transfer.